


Sick Guns and Pain Meds

by French_Fry



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11202756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Fry/pseuds/French_Fry
Summary: Dr. Flug tries to create another invention that could never go wrong. But will it? Is this really what he wanted, or what he expected?





	1. Chapter 1

"Black Hat here with a brand new invention. Flug! Tell them about it!" Dr. Flug was sweating nervously under his paper bag, panicking that his invention might not work or mess up as it usually does. 

"W-well sir Black Hat, my new Sickness Ray can make any superhero get immediately sick and weak with one blast! It's proficient if you, uh, want to slow them down or make them vulnerable." 

"Now, how does our new device work?" Black Hat was standing impatiently as Dr. Flug aimed at the dummy, flipping the switch. Nothing happened. Black Hat started tapping his foot, sending a glare at Flug. Flug quickly flipped the ray on and off, noting how it still wasn't working. Well damn, this isn't very good. In his moment of fear of not only messing up in front of his boss, but in front of camera, he accidentally aims the ray at himself while frantically flipping the switch. And finally the ray works, to Black Hat's amusement and Flug's fear; yet it was still aimed at Flug so the shot hit him. Flug drops his ray, doubling over in pain before dropping to the floor. Everything feels numb and dizzy and it feels like such a nice time to sleep now. Some point between Flug's drop to the floor Black Hat had turned off the camera, getting all the footage he would need without getting too much. Black Hat looks down at Flug, who is in a mix of twitching and curling up in pain; before rolling his eye. 

"5.0.5! Get in here and get Dr. Flug off the floor at once! I don't need my doctor dead!" 5.0.5 comes into the room, letting out a concerned whine before picking the scientist up off the floor and carrying him to his room. Once 5.0.5 gets in the room he sets Flug on his bed and checks him over for any wounds, as usual whenever one of the villains were to be hurt. Unable to see any signs of physical harm, he gets the doctor some water and pain relief pills, making another concerned and confused whine. Flug takes the pills shakily, swallowing them down with water before curling back up into his bed. The sound of footsteps running outside the room is the only warning they get before Dementia crashes into the room, laughing loudly. 

"Hey! What happened to you, nerd?" Flug mumbles something about a device before passing out cold; and 5.0.5 pushes Dementia out of Flug's room so the man can rest in peace. 

 

About a week passes before Flug feels as good as he had before, which is to say still bad but not nearly as it was after the ray. He does in fact feel less tired, but he knows better than to be happy about it because as soon as he starts working again he'll fall back to sleeping less. Flug is surprised, however, that Black Hat even let him off instead of forcing him to work as is. Probably so he doesn't mess up anything else, or so he doesn't accidentally blow the mansion up. The scientist trugs back down to his lab, immediately starting to work on whatever he needs to get done. So much work to do, less time to do it all because some stupid doctor had to point a ray at himself. Flug slaps himself in the face, inner monologue racing between science and engineering and how stupid he was and oh god Black Hat will have his head if he messes up again anytime soon. Flug gets another sense of panic as he did before everything went wrong with the last commercial. Flug hears the door to his lab open, and figures either Demencia is there to bother him again or 5.0.5 is there to check on him. He doesn't bother to turn around and instead keeps working. An almost sarcastic voice comes from behind him- no, it is sarcastic. 

"That was a wonderful job you did on the commercial, doctor. If I knew you were so willing to be the test subject, I wouldn't have had to waste so much money on fixing your little mistakes. So, my doctor, are you ready to test out some other inventions you've made? I'm not taking 'no' for an answer now, Dr. Flug." 

And by that statement, Flug's body tenses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything starts going downhill more and Flug is DONE.

Flug backs up the best he can, the back of his hips pressing into his table. The doctor swallows thickly, glancing around quickly to find a diversion against his boss. 

"I-I don't think that's such a good idea, sir Black Hat, my inventions aren't always the safest when testing them-" Black Hat steps closer, grinning down at him. 

"Of course, that's why YOU are going to test them. You make them, after all. You wouldn't want to make me angry, would you?" Flug gulps, secretly hoping that one of the others would barge into his lab and distract Black Hat so he would leave. No such luck happens. 

"N-no! Of course not, sir! If that's what you think, then I suppose that could work..." Flug knows what happens with his inventions whether they work or not, and he doesn't want to be harmed again by his own creations. Or worse, killed; but is being killed even worse than being hurt and alive at this point? Flug mentally shrugs the thought away, not wanting to keep thinking about it. 

"Good, then it's settled. Now get back to work." Black Hat turns to leave the lab, but stops before completely leaving. 

"One more thing, my doctor. Don't tell anyone else about our decision, or you'll regret it." And by that Black Hat leaves, making Flug more paranoid and worried than he usually would be. 

"Right..." Flug gets back to working, mentally writing down a note to take extra precaution while working so he can have as little mistakes as possible. Flug reaches a hand up his bag, rubbing at his eyes before realizing that they are wet. Since when did he start crying? He can't remember. Maybe if he keeps working hard and makes inventions that work correctly, Black Hat might not force him to be the one tested anymore, and maybe he'll be a bit more forgiving. Ha, like that'll ever happen. 

Another thought crosses his mind, making him realize how horrible his reality is. His only friend is a blue bear who worries too much, and from time to time a crazy girl who climbs on the walls and ceiling. He shouldn't even care at this point, he's supposed to be some sort of mad scientist. Mad isn't even the beginning of it. Wait, mad scientist... 

Flug gets an idea, maybe not the worst he's had but it's along there. Maybe, just maybe, if he can show Black Hat how much of a great scientist he can be, how much of a VILLAIN he can be, he can get the treatment he deserved since he started working for the sadistic... whatever the hell he is. Flug keeps working on whatever's in front of him, he doesn't even care what it is. Some sort of invisibility ray or x-ray. All Flug knows is that it shouldn't harm him when he tests it on himself. 

All he needs to figure out is what exactly he should make to force Black Hat into respecting him more. Something that will make himself braver? Something that will make himself invincible? If he does go with those, he decides he'll do both for safety precaution. Maybe clone Demencia and let them go after him? Humorous, but with more than one Demencia the mansion would probably be destroyed again. Maybe try to make something like 5.0.5, but more evil and violent? No, that'd probably scare the poor bear if he ever found out. Think Flug, think! Flug knows his invention should be something that Black Hat would know isn't against him, and that it should seem to be something that he can profit from. Now that he thinks about it, the first three options seem reasonable... 

Then he suddenly gets an idea, and almost drops what he's doing. It's so simple, yet it should work so well. Clone himself a few times, make sure they can agree that the original Flug stays the original (which shouldn't be hard, he is a reasonable man that would know), give them a blast with the invincibility ray and the ray that will make them act braver with less fear, and then let them at it! Flug almost smiles slightly behind his bag, happy that he could think of a solution to his problems. Flug doesn't even bother to think about what could go wrong. 

And, really, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, chapter 2. Because this surprisingly turned out well, I decided to keep writing more. 
> 
> Have any questions, comments, or things you want to say? Here's my Tumblr just for writing! Don't be afraid to talk though! https://french-fry-stuff.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug is finally starting to get his plan into action. As long as it takes.

Flug finishes tinkering with the ray in front of him, checking his watch to see how much time he has before Black Hat comes to check on his progress. Ten minutes. Flug aims the ray at a piece of paper on his table, shooting it to see if it works. The paper turns invisible, and Flug flips the switch, shooting where the paper was again. It turns visible again. He nods, grabbing the paper and a pencil. He starts to write down ideas for his revenge, making them seem innocent enough. Cloning device, ray that makes you invincible, ray that makes you fearless... 

Flug decides that whatever happens, he might as well keep a copy of that last thing, just in case. Too into his work, Flug doesn't hear his lab door open or the sound of footsteps behind him, until a hand rests on his shoulder, making him jump. Flug turns around, looking up at the one and only Black Hat. 

"Oh, h-hello sir Black Hat! I finished the invisibility ray, and I already have an idea for our next inventions. Um, t-that is if you're interested, sir!" Black Hat nods slightly, waving his hand to tell him to get on with it. 

"W-well, I was thinking we could make a cloning ray, so when a villain clones themselves the hero will never know which is the real one! And then an invincibility ray, so the villain can be immune to anything that gets thrown at them in a fight. And then maybe a ray that can give the user a feeling of fearlessness?" Black Hat gets a look on his face, which Flug can't exactly pinpoint, before speaking. 

"And why do you think people would want to buy those? Most villains would be perfectly fine without them. Like me!" Flug gulps, fearful that his boss might be catching on. 

"M-maybe they want to be as great a villain as you? And they want to get tips and ideas, so they can be just as great?" Flug mentally smacks himself, he doesn't even sound like he's one hundred percent sure what he's speaking about. To his relief, Black Hat grins. 

"Of course! Wonderful idea, my doctor. Get started on those as soon as possible. And don't forget we still have to make the commercial for the invisibility ray. We'll do that tomorrow, I don't feel like doing one today." Flug secretly thanks whatever force that Black Hat is borderline narcissistic. Scratch that, he IS narcissistic. 

"O-okay, will do sir! I'll get started right away!" Black Hat finally leaves the lab, and Flug sighs. 

"That went... surprisingly well?" He shrugs it off before continuing to work, starting on the blue prints and working from there. He plays in his head ways that this encounter could go, beginning with easier endings and not as violent, before his mind drifts to darker things. Flug shivers slightly, trying to shift his thoughts to better things. Maybe he can clone his cup of coffee. He smiles slightly, hoping that he could do that now instead of having to wait. 

Flug knows that whenever Demencia finds out about the cloning device she'll ask him for clones of Black Hat, and he'll have to remind her that no, they'll act the same and no, it won't be different. He's confused as to what she sees in Black Hat, anyway. Besides the fact that he's sadistic, some sort of demon, bossy, and rude. Not that he's jealous of Demencia's devotion towards Black Hat. Nor is he jealous that someone has feelings for Black Hat, either. He's just confused, not jealous. Maybe it's the whole crazy thing she has going on. 

He reminds himself that as long as he has his trusty bear being nice to him, he can at least be happy about one thing. Flug stops and looks at his process so far, nodding to himself as it looks decent enough on the paper. Flug smiles, not even sure if it's from happiness at this point and something else. What else could it be? 

He's tired and ready to get his plan started, and he's not going to be taking anyone's 'no' for an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug finally gets all his inventions together. Until someone gets in the way.

About a week passes, everything seemingly not as bad as Flug had thought. The commercial went through smoothly for once, Demencia hasn't broken anything in his lab, and Black Hat has been more quiet than his usual yelling self. Not only that, but his inventions have started to come out, with little to no bugs. Flug just finishes working on the cloning ray when someone softly knocks at the door, and Flug immediately knows it's 5.0.5. He sets the ray down on his table, turning around when the bear enters the lab. 

"Hey 5.0.5, what's up?" The blue bear is seemingly the only living thing in the mansion that Flug seems perfectly calm with, and the bear doesn't seem to mind the doctor's company either. 5.0.5 motions towards the clock on the wall, as if telling Flug that it's late and he should try sleeping for once. Flug looks at the clock, but shakes his head. 

"Not now, I just have a few more things to do." Flug turns back to the table and picks up the cloning ray, looking it over for any loose screws, when 5.0.5 comes over and tries to take the ray from him. Flug tries taking it back, whilst 5.0.5 tries taking it away, making little grumbling noises. They have this moment of some sort of tug of war before Flug looses his grip, 5.0.5 taking the ray away. 

The bear starts to make some noises that sounds like he's trying to talk, until he accidentally shoots himself with the ray from the tug. There's a blast of blue light which causes Flug to cover his goggles, and when the light fades Flug almost screams. Now in his lab, instead of one, there are about twenty 5.0.5s. Flug holds the sides of his bag, like he'd be grabbing at his face if it wasn't covered. All the bears make confused noises. 

"O-oh... my... god... I-I'm not sure if I should be anxious or happy about this..." Flug slides down so he's sitting on the lab floor, on the verge of a heart attack or a breakdown or something. 

"A-at least it wasn't Demencia..." One of the bears notices Flug on the floor, so said bear picks him up in a hug. The others notice, and join in the hug as well. Now Flug is in the middle of a big blue bear cuddle party that he had no intention of creating. Like he'd complain though, it's warm and fuzzy and non-threatening. Flug momentarily forgets what he was doing before, almost drifting off to sleep, before his memory kicks in and he yelps. 

"I-I have to fix this! If Black Hat finds out he'll have my head mounted on the wall!" The bears huff but let go of him, moving so they aren't in the way of his work. 

"I-I'm almost done, I'll just fix you guys in the morning..." Flug quickly puts everything where he can remember it, body tempted to pass out on the spot. He's practically done, he just needs to clone himself and test the other inventions, and he has all day tomorrow to do it. The bears notice he's done and waddle out of the lab, like a big line of bears from one room to the next. Flug can't help but watch them as they dissappear, heading to wherever 5.0.5 even sleeps. Flug nods to himself, glad that at least the ray works and doesn't seem to hurt when it does. 

If everything seems to go well, then... Two things will happen. One, Black Hat will force him into using said devices on himself, and make the commercial with him. Two, after the commercial, Flug will set his plan into action. Whatever Black Hat does is none of Flug's business right now, only Black Hat himself can do whatever happens. Flug dismisses the thoughts of his revenge, before heading to his room and flopping face down onto his bed. He decides sleep is what he needs, his energy is draining and he'll need it. 

And for whatever happens tomorrow, Flug knows he'll definitely need more than energy on his part.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little calm before the storm.

Twenty clones of 5.0.5. The very first is confused, yet happy that he has a bunch of friends he can have time with. The original blue bear chambers up onto a chair, waving his paws around and making groups. To anyone else, 5.0.5 is making nonsense bear noises, but to the bears it's friendly orders that they'd listen to. 

A group of five go and clean around the mansion, dusting and rearranging anything that's gotten bumped around due to the others. 

Another group of five go to the kitchen to cook food, making sure there's definitely extra so all the others can eat too. 

Three go into the lab and try to clean up any messes, knowing the doctor doesn't like too many people in his lab. 

Three more go and draw some pictures with crayons, taping them to the walls in everyone's room but Black Hat's. 

The last group of three play games quietly, playing something along the lines of hide and seek. 

The last bear, the main 5.0.5, gets down from the chair and curls up, taking a nap on the floor. All of the bears are happy while doing whatever jobs they were sorted into, and from time to time they switch it up so it's evened out between them. Demencia wakes up at some point, running out of her room and noticing all the bears. 

"Awww! It's an army of 5.0.5s!" She laughs, running around and tackling the bears into squeezing hugs as she goes. Flug makes his way out of his room, unsure of what's going on until he sees what happened. 

"So it wasn't some weird dream..." The mansion is hectic, and Flug knows at some point that Black Hat will come down and start yelling at them as he usually does. The doctor tries to make his way to the kitchen- he needs his coffee- but he gets tackled by Demencia before he can make it. 

"Heya nerd! Why's there so many bears, huh?!" Flug grumbles something, pushing Demencia off. 

"Cloning ray. Accident." Flug finally gets to the kitchen and picks up the coffee pot before looking around. Nobody's in the kitchen, and since he's the only one who drinks it... Knowing that yes, this is a horrible idea and yes, it's not the best idea he's had, he carefully lifts his bag up enough so he can drink the coffee and lifts the whole pot up to his mouth, drinking out of it. Drastic times call for drastic measures, Flug thinks. 

Footsteps are approaching, and Flug quickly puts the coffee pot back and pulls his bag down before the door opens. And the door doesn't swing open, it slams open, making Flug jump. 

"Dr. Flug! Why are there so many of those idiotic bears in my mansion?!" Flug gulps. 

"U-um, last night I was testing the cloning ray, and 5.0.5 accidentally got into the way, s-sir Black Hat! I was going to fix it but, um, I realized that it would be a great chance to h-have more work done?" Flug knows that he sounds unconvincing, but he doesn't say anymore. 

"Hm... Good point. As long as they're getting things done faster than usual... That sounds like a perfect invention! Something to make your henchmen get done faster than usual!" Flug nods slightly, not sure if he's even agreeing. 

"I-I'll try to make that too, sir!" Black Hat nods. 

"Speaking of inventions... What about your work?" 

"I-I finished last night, it's all done and ready!" Black Hat nods once again. 

"Good. Then you'll be ready for the commercial today." It wasn't a question, and Black Hat didn't want an answer. He walked away, leaving Flug alone once again. 

He was ready.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, the storm. Flug isn't ready at all.

A little while later, Black Hat and Flug were standing in front of the camera. Black Hat starts it up, says his usual intro, and yells at Flug to describe 'their' latest inventions. Flug holds up the cloning ray. 

"This is the Cloning Ray, and with one blast of this you'll have up to twenty clones! Whether it's to distract the hero or have a bigger advantage, this ray will come in handy!" Flug shoots himself with the cloning ray, and three clones of himself appear. Perfect. Black Hat nods, and Flug puts down the ray and picks up the next. 

"Now this is the Invincibility Ray! When you use this, you'll be invincible to anything!" Flug shoots the clones of himself with the ray. Black Hat grabs one of the clones, pulling his arm back as far as it'll go. The clone doesn't cry out in pain, and no snap is heard. Both the original Flug and the clone sigh in relief. Black Hat lets go. Flug picks up the final ray. 

"And finally, this is the Brave Ray! Whenever someone gets hit with this, they will get a sense of fearlessness! And if you reverse the ray, the person will get a sense of fear and panic!" Flug once again shoots the clones, putting on the brave side. The clones don't seem as nervous as before, or fearful, and Black Hat finishes up with his outro, turning off the camera afterwards. 

"Perfect. Now that we're done, get back to work." The original Flug backs up slightly, while the clones step foward. 

"We want to be treated better. We're not going back to work until you give us the treatment we deserve!" Flug is almost reminded of how workers would picket fence petition their work places. Except this is worse and more deadly. Flug doesn't stop his clones, however; he knows what they're doing. Black Hat scowls at them. 

"And why should I? I'm a villain! I don't have to treat anyone better!" This isn't as violent as Flug thought it'd be, but then again they are his clones. Flug himself would never actually try to harm his boss; he knows what'd happen if he were to. 

"We'll never work again! We'll quit and walk right out! We don't care!" Maybe he wouldn't go that far, he'd just deal with everything. Black Hat laughs. 

"Oh, no you won't. If you were to ever try to leave without my permission, I'd decapitate you all and hand your heads on the wall!" Flug backs up even more. Black Hat looks at him. 

"Fix these mistakes, or I'll put you through a fate worse than death!" Flug just wanted to be treated fairly, but no. 

"Y-yes Black Hat sir!" Black Hat pushes the clones out of the way, before turning back to the original. 

"And if you ever try something like that again, I'll cut your hands off!" That did not work out like any of the ways he expected. Flug shrugs slightly, feeling a wave of... regret? He grabs the cloning ray and shoots them, getting rid of them. Flug heads back to his lab, before Dementia tackles him again. 

"Hey! I can't believe you did that! I never thought you'd have the guts to go against him like that! Well, even though it didn't work. But still!" Flug pushes her off. 

"N-not now, Demencia." Demencia sticks her tongue out. 

"Don't worry, bag face! I'll get Black Hat to be nicer! He'll listen to me!" Flug gets up off the ground. 

"H-he won't listen to anyone. That's just how he'll always be..." Demencia gets up. 

"Why don't you try being more evil? Maybe he'll listen then!" Flug continues walking to his lab, Demencia in pursuit. 

"I can't when Black Hat's around...!" Demencia grabs the back of his lab coat. 

"And why not? Have you seen the way Black Hat treats other villains? With respect! Or something like that!" Flug shakes his head, quietly walking into the lab. 

"M-maybe it's better just to let him act that way. It shouldn't be very hard for him to find a replacement i-if he does get rid of me..." Demencia rolls her eyes. 

"Whatever you say, nerd! At least you have 5.0.5 and me!" Flug just sighs, getting back to work.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Accepting your actions are usually harder than doing them.

Demencia had run off at some point, 5.0.5 was still working around the house with his clones, and Black Hat was doing whatever he does elsewhere. Flug really didn't care what he was doing, as long as he didn't get hurt in the process. Flug pushes away from his table, grabbing the cloning device and walking out. He goes over to a 5.0.5. 

"Are you the original?" The bear shakes it's head, pointing at another that's dusting a painting. Flug mumbles something of a thanks before walking over to the other. 

"Are you the original...?" This bear nods, Flug sighing quietly. 

"I need to shoot you with this so your clones can go away, okay?" 5.0.5 nods, waiting. Flug shoots the bear, and all the clones are gone. Flug gives 5.0.5 a pat on the head, petting him slightly. 

"You're my favorite here..." The doctor then goes back to his lab, getting back to work. One less thing Black Hat can yell at him about. He thinks about how things are going, shrugging slightly. 

Black Hat will probably never change his ways, he'll always act how he does no matter what. Nothing seems tho phase him. 

Demencia will also probably stay the same, but whether she gets over her thing for Black Hat nobody really knows. Maybe whenever she gets over him- if she does- she'll act less... wild? 

5.0.5 will most likely stay the same too, not much he can change. Accidents do happen, and even if the others say he is, it's nice to have him around. Flug drums his fingers on the table. 

What about himself? Will he ever change? Maybe. Flug hopes that if he does change at some point, it's for the best. He shrugs again, accepting the outcome, and gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thanks for everyone who read this! Also, sorry last chapter is short, but I wanted to leave it on a kinda nice note.

**Author's Note:**

> If this rates well, I might make more chapters? Also, feel free to hit up my tumblr! 
> 
> Main: https://phonesandmemes.tumblr.com
> 
> Just for writing (might be easier): https://french-fry-stuff.tumblr.com


End file.
